


Love Stronger than Smoke.

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack fix to a story, M/M, Marriage, Sex, don't worry have permission, or talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calrissian18 wrote a lovely fic  I Smoke My Friends Down to the Filter.  It made me cry.  I hate crying.  This wont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stronger than Smoke.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Smoke My Friends Down to the Filter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814461) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> calrissian18 wrote a lovely fic I Smoke My Friends Down to the Filter, which was angst and I loved/hated the ending. It made me cry. I hate crying. This wont.
> 
> Love you Cal feel free to , you know, take a story of mine and make it all sad and depressing.

Fine then I'll write my own happy ending!

Derek, realizing he was a dick apologize to Stiles, promising to try harder to be the Alpha and Mate that Stiles deserved.

Stiles decided to give Derek a try, because he missed his father. And more importantly loved Derek. He was the Johnny Cash to his Joan Carter. 

They dated and worked on their issues. Stiles gave up smoking because it reminded Derek of the fire. Also the Sheriff said he'll eat nothing but bacon if Stiles continued to smoke. And Stiles couldn't have that. Really.

So the two married on a Vegas trip by Elvis with cheesy pictures and all – it was in the summer. 

That night, in the hotel room, Stiles, Derek, and the complete stock of lube from Walgreens, made love overlooking the Vegas lights, where they tied the knot for the second time that day.

Stiles' ex married his old roommate and they started a werewolf comic, that the pack thought was surprisingly accurate.

 

And everyone lived happily ever after in Emereld's head space

\- now I feel better


End file.
